Inspection Detection/References
*Mr. Turner's girly scream returns in this episode, with him screaming three times in a row. *Timmy once again claims that he used the Internet to get the stuff he wished for when his parents inquired him. *Any godparent(s) who fails an inspection on Fairy Inspection Day are sent to the Fairy Academy for 1000 years of re-training. *In one scene, Wanda strangely changes into a shirtless, male bodybuilder's body. *Cosmo and Wanda have been to Egypt, Paris, France, and Pinkleyland. *Both this episode and its partner's titles contain two words that rhyme. *The items Timmy wishes for the Fairy Inspection are: a rock 'n' roll laser show, a unicorn, a bear on a unicycle, a tank, a castle and a dragon, a team of superheroes, an atomic submarine, Irish dancers, cleaning products, fried chicken, a beauty pageant, and the Chinese Olympics Gymnastics Team. * Walmart - Wall 2 Wall Mart is a parody of the store. * Elvis Presley - The famous singer appears in Timmy' room when he wishes a rock concert. *Cosmo and Mr. Turner getting excited over a lard sale. *Mr. Turner saying, "Why don't I have nice things?". *'Cosmo (''while showing Jorgen vacation slides):' And this is us on vacation in Egypt. *'Wanda:' Cosmo had food poisoning. *'Cosmo:' And this is us in Paris! *'Wanda:' Food poisoning. *'Cosmo:' ''Fancy food poisoning! And this is me getting food poisoning in Pidneyland! *'Jorgen (''while destroying the screen):' Your puny slide show does not amuse me! *'Cosmo:' Well, uh, we could just sit here cowering in fear of you. *'Jorgen:' Ooooh! I'll get my camera! :(''Jorgen ran off to get his camera) ---- *'Cosmo (''while showing Jorgen some more slides):' And this is us cowering in fear two minutes ago. And this is us cowering in fear thirty seconds ago. And this is us... *'Jorgen:' Stop! :(''Jorgen destroyed the screen again) ---- *'Mr. Turner:' Go for the DVD player! It's nice! ---- *'Timmy:' If you really love me, will you give me one chance to prove that you are wrong. *'Mr. Turner:' Well, OK, one chance. But if you're wrong, it's off to the klink! Which I hear is nice. Why don't I get to go to the nice klink!? ---- *'Francis:' Uhh... I got this stuff off the internet? *'Policeman (''while brandishing a pair of handcuffs):' Right. ---- *'Mr. Turner:' Our son is the Wall 2 Wall Mart shoplifter! (''he screamed like a girl) *'Timmy:' What?! You really don't think I stole this stuff, did you? :(Mr. Turner screamed like a girl again) *'Timmy:' That's a yes. But I didn't do it! :(Mr. Turner screamed like a girl again, then fainted) *'Mrs. Turner:' That's it, young man! You know you're not supposed to make your dad scream like a girl three times in one day! When he wakes up, you're in a lot of trouble! :(Mrs. Turner left the room, dragging Mr. Turner by the feet) ---- *'Jorgen:' It was nice, it was original, don't do it again!!! ---- :(Timmy panted as the search light nearly found him. He got into a trash can as the light moves. Speaks to Chester and A.J. on walkie-talkie) *'Timmy Turner:' Chester, A.J., Come in! Over! *'Mr. Turner (''as A.J., grabbing the walkie-talkie):' Timmy! Timmy, where are you? We want to help prove your innocence. (''he looked at Timmy) *'Timmy Turner:' Thanks, guys. (he jumped out of the trash can) *'Chester:' We'll always to be there for you, Man. *'Cop (''turns the searchlight on):' Freeze! *'Chester and A.J. (while pointing at Timmy):' It was HIM!!! :(''both ran away) *'Timmy Turner:' Thanks, guys, you're the best. (he walked away) ---- *'Policeman:' We've captured your son, it's all over now! *'Mrs. Turner:' But... we only have 1 son. *'Mr. Turner (''while grabbing the photo):' And neither of these 2 kids are him?! (''he put the photo in his pocket) *'Policeman:' You 2 big kids are in big trouble! *'Chester (''while pointing at A.J.):' It was him! *'A.J. (while pointing at Chester):' It was him! :(''both ran away again) *'Timmy Turner:' Chester and A.J. did a great job of distracting those cops! ---- *'Mr. Turner:' Where did you get all this stuff? *'Timmy:' Uh, Internet? *'Mr. Turner:' And where did you Get the Internet? *'Timmy:' Um, Uhh, Umm... *'Mr. Turner:' He's stammering!!! ---- *'Cop': Find that punk and get him back here dead or alive! *'Mrs. Turner': What?! *'Cop': Ah, I'm sorry. Alive. Not dead, alive. (chuckles) Got a little carried away. * Although this episode premiered in 2002, it was made in 2001 according to the credits. Category:References Category:Season 2 Category:Trivia Category:Episodes